Night Elf And Gnome
by Jedidragoon
Summary: Ozara and Notouchem were once lovers and now have fallen apart. They must once again unite to find out what has happened to Noto's family. She must journey to Northrend and he must quickly go through his training in order to help.
1. Chapter 1

NIGHT ELF AND GNOME

A Hunter?

Chapter 1

"You wish to be a hunter?" Ozara's father said.

They were in the family dwelling close to the trade district of Darnassus. The open quarters of the Night Elves left little privacy. Arguments were held in low voices so as not to disturb others. Ozara kept her back turned to her father as she packed her knapsack.

"My mind is made up, father."

Without looking, she knew that the ambassador of the night elves was frowning. "You could become one of our greatest priests! You showed that talent at an early age…."

Their tree house shook as her pet rhino, Biglug, raced by chasing a deer. She grimaced and forced herself to turn around and look at her father. He was tall even for a Night Elf with skin tinged purple. His hair was dark green and his leather druid garb made him an imposing figure. She didn't have his hair color or anything; her own hair was dark blue, almost navy colored. Unlike her father, she wore the Night Elf markings with pride. Her skin didn't have any of the traditional Night Elf bluish color, but was more like the human pinkish skin tone.

She crossed her arms in an imitation of him. "So? I've also shown an affinity towards animals."

"All the females in our family have become priestesses."

"Then it is time one of us became what we wanted."

"It is your responsibility to your family that you…"

"I want to be a hunter and that is what I will do!"

Her father glared at her for a moment and then her mother came up the ramp into their dwelling. Her mother must have heard their conversation, because her eyes narrowed. "It is because of that gnome, isn't it?"

She scowled. "He had nothing to do with my decision. Remember? We broke up before the time of choosing."

"You haven't been the same since he left. You go off more often by yourself or with that big rhino."

"Leave Lug out of this!" She grabbed up her knapsack and slung it over her shoulder. "…and Notouchme!"

She stalked out of their dwelling and down the ramp.

"Are you taking that rhino with you?" Her father called.

She glanced back at the foot of the ramp. "Only when I can tame him like any other hunter! Till then, take good care of him!"

She spun on her heel and headed towards the gates of Darnassus. Her mind was far away from where she was headed. It was on the gnome that her parents had spoken of. He was the reason that she was pursuing hunter training. Their relationship had ended when she had listened more to her parents than to herself.

She felt tears form in her eyes as she remembered meeting him in the snowy land of Dun Morogh. Her father was an ambassador for the Night Elves and had traveled all over Azeroth. She had enjoyed Theramore and much to her parents disgust, had made a human friend there. Then they had to move on and soon they came to Ironforge. She had become friends with Notouchme, the son of a gnome ambassador. They had talked about the places that they had lived and soon they had fallen in love. She had wanted to spend all her time with him and tried to follow her parents' advice on how to proceed. It had ended in a big argument between Noto and herself.

His parting words still stung: "If you don't learn who you are and learn a little self reliance, you'll end up being what your parents want you to be instead of what you want."

She had reached the gates of Darnassus and gazed past them into the forest of Teldrassil. BigLug was waiting for her by the gates. She smiled at him and rubbed his horn.

"Behave yourself, big fella."

He hung his head and nuzzled her almost knocking her over. She laughed despite the pain inside of her. "I'll come back for ya some day. Then we'll have some adventures together.…"

As she dropped her hand and Biglug tromped away, she looked down at the ground. The one she really wanted to adventure with didn't want her any more and she didn't know where he was. She bit her lip and walked down the road towards Dolanaar. Then she would head beyond that to the training glade.

"Notouchme, I will become my own person and not what my parents want me to be!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A year and a half later…

Notouchme had never seen a city like Darnassus. Trees grew every where and the whole city was open to the elements. You could see the blue sky over head and hear the sounds of animals as they moved about the city. The place was so unlike Ironforge where he had grown up that he wondered how the Night Elves could stand the openness.

"I think I just saw a Night Elf woman changing clothes in one of those houses," Notouchy, his twin brother said.

Tabby, his brother's wife, frowned down at him, "Then don't look."

"Don't they have any modesty here?"

"Don't you know enough not to look?"

"I'm male. What do you expect me to do when I see a naked female?"

Notouchme shook his head. Perhaps bringing his two relatives along hadn't been such a good idea. He had come to Darnassus to find Ozara so he could let her know that he was about to enter Warlock training. Deep down, He hoped that she could see that Warlocks fought for the light even though they used demons. Tabby was proof of that. She was a Paladin of the light and had married his brother who was a great Warlock. But they're bickering and joking was starting to grate on his every nerve. That and he only had a week until he started his warlock training and he was cutting it close as it was.

He glanced back at the two of them as the walked towards the great tree in the center of Darnassus, "Will the two of you please stop it? I need to think of where I might find my friend at."

Tabby crossed her arms, "It would be helpful if you told me her name."

"I thought I had told you her name? I'm sure I told Notouchy."

"And does he remember everything you tell him?"

His brother shrugged, "I think I zoned out after you told me I would have to come here. I hate this place."

His wife looked down at him, "Just because of their attitude towards Warlocks?"

"Attitude? Have you seen how then treat my kind here?! I can't even get any training in this place!"

"Can we please find my friend?"

They soon approached the great tree and as they walked around it, Notouchme looked out over the small bridges that spanned the lake in the center of Darnassus. He spotted the Saber trainers that Ozara had told him about and he wondered how he would look riding one of those great cats. Then he saw a giant beast that he hadn't seen since his friend had left Ironforge. Biglug was standing near the saber trainers next to a tall druid that he recognized as Ozara's father, Falhoun.

He was speaking to a human mage and the hairs stood up on the back of the gnome's neck. Without a second thought, He took off running towards the rhino.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Notouchy said.

He didn't stop but ran even faster when he saw a small bag of coins passed to the mage. What was Falhoun doing? Didn't he know how much Biglug meant to Ozara?

He could see the glow of magic swirl around the mage as the human began his spell, "No!"

They didn't here him as he raced over the one bridge and headed for the second one. He decided at this point it might have been faster if he had swam. The magic also swirled around Biglug and then the all of a sudden the Rhino vanished from sight. He ground his teeth together and hurtled towards the druid.

The mage walked away, but Notouchme didn't care about him. He wanted at Falhound. The druid crossed his arms as a satisfied look crossed his face. The gnome skidded to a halt at his feet and tugged on his robe, "Why did you just do that?!"

Ozara's father glanced down at him and raised an eyebrow, "I see that it is the gnome that my daughter had an infatuation with."

Notouchme crossed his arms, "Where did you send Biglug? Does Ozara know about this?"

"I do not care about my daughter. She relinquished her rights over my gifts when She spoke to me like she did a week ago."

"She what?" He grinned, "It's about time she stood up to you!"

"So I disposed of an annoying pest," The druid sneered down at him, "My daughter was never as obedient after she met you."

"That Rhino wasn't a pest! He was her pet and she loved that big wooly animal," He scowled up at the Night Elf, "And what do you mean she changed after me? All I did was point out the truth to her!"

His brother and Tabby arrived just then. Falhoun looked down his nose at Notouchme, "You are not aware of our ways Gnome. What is truth to you is falsehood to a Night Elf."

Notouchy glared at the druid, "Wait just a minute! Our father was an ambassador and he knew almost as much about your people as you do."

"And you are?"

"His brother."

Tabby stepped forward, "What's going on? What happened?"

Notouchme pointed at Ozara's father, "He just got rid of his Daughter's favorite pet!"

"What?" She looked at the druid, "But why?"

"She was no longer my child. I disowned her before the druidic council last week," Falhouns said, "She disobeyed me for the last time."

"But how did she disobey you? What did she do?"

"She listened to some stupid little gnome and instead of listening to her calling of becoming a holy priestess, She became some mediocre hunter."

"But hunters are great fighters!"

"It matters little at this point. The beast has been sent to Scholazar basin where it will be happy and She has left for stormwind a week ago."

He turned and walked away from them.

"What?!" Notouchme said, "But…"

He clenched his hands into fists and stared after the druid. She had gone to stormwind? A week ago? She could be anywhere now! "How am I suppose to find Ozara now?!"

Tabby's eyebrows shot up, "That was Ozara's father?" Then she did a double take, "Ozara is the one that you were searching for?! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!"

He looked up at her with wide eyes, "Because I though Notouchy had told you who it was I was looking for," He stared at her, "Don't tell me you know her…"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," She threw her arms out wide, "I've been her friend for almost a year or so!"

"Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"Because I didn't know who you were looking for!" Tabby dstepped back and covered her eyes, "And we don't have time to get you to stormwind to search for her."

Notouchy sighed, "Then He can go on and start his warlock training. We'll go and find Ozara."

Notouchme looked at them, "But I want to go with you."

"You can't. She's reach training level 68. If she's left stormwind, She'll have gone to the outlands. You know how dangerous that place is for someone with a training level of one?"

"But…" His shoulders slumped, "She needs to know what I want to become."

"We'll find her for you, brother. Now go start training to become a great warlock."

"Tell her I'm looking for her."

Tabby grinned down at him, "I'm sure she'll know when we tell her."

"Also tell her we're still friends and that she can write to me."

"Would you get going before you miss the ship?" Notouchy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sounds of the tavern filled the air and threatened to suppress conversation. A year and a half ago, Ozara had entered a similar environment and had immediately run for the ddoor while clutching her sensitive ears. She had now grown used to this kind of atmosphere and could tune out most of the clamor so she could focus on who she was speaking to. The smell of spilled beer and ale still caused her to wrinkle her nose, but she knew she'd never get used to that.

"So where we you for those six months?" Her friend Avicator asked her.

She looked up at him. The first time he had come to a guild meeting, She had thought a demon had entered the tavern. His blue skin appeared darker in the dim light of the tavern in the park of Stormwind city. To anyone looking at him, He appeared to be a serious Paladin and not one who could make somebody laugh at the drop of a hat. He'd reached training level 80 before she had and he'd started training after she had. She was only at training level 68, but then she had always leveled slow.

She shrugged, "I had to do some things and think some things over."

Jason, her pet Cat, growled under the table, _'If you father thinks that he can do that to you…'_

"Calm down, Jason," she reached under the table and scratched him behind the ear.

Avicator grinned at her, "What did he say?"

"It has to do with where I went," She said, "He's still angry at me for it."

"Where did you go and what happened? Something has been bothering you since you got back."

"I just need to get back to questing and get my mind off of things," She leaned back in her chair.

"You need to find that gnome is what I think you need to do."

"I wrote him a couple of times, but he doesn't care about me," She looked down at her glass of moonberry juice, "Not the way that I want him to."

"Then maybe you should…" He looked beyond her towards the door, "Oh great…It's that rogue Kelvar. Remember him? The one you went out with?"

She scowled, "Yeah. Jerk number two."

Then silence filled the tavern and she frowned as she turned around to look towards the doorway. Kelvar stood in one of the two doorways that entered the large main room. He was grinning which she knew from experience wasn't a good sign. Jason moved out from under the table, _'I smell trouble.'_

In his right hand he was holding up a little low level gnome, a warlock by the looks of his garb. The warlock was fighting him by twisting this way and that, but Kelvar had a firm grip on the back of his robe. The poor gnome was like a cat held by the scruff of his neck. Anger flared inside of her at the sight and her hand reach for her helmet laying on the table.

"My fellow scoundrels!" Kelvar shouted, "Are you ready for a night of fun?"

She picked up her helm and glanced at Avicator, "Follow me once I leave."

He nodded as he reached for his own helmet. Jason glanced up at her, _'And me?'_

'_Meet me outside the city gates,'_ She spoke to him mind to mind.

He growled in delight and turned invisible. She felt him move past her as she fastened on her helmet. She'd never bested a rogue, but this time she wouldn't be alone. Ozara stood up and faced Kelvar, "Fun? Since when is messing with the lowbies fun?"

He glanced at her, "Ozara? What a surprise to find you here."

She felt a burst of heat on her cheeks. He'd somehow known she was here and had planned this, "What do you want, rogue? Why drag some poor lowbie into this?"

His eyes narrowed, "I want to settle a few things with you."

"Fine. Release that warlock and let's settle them outside of the city gates."

"The warlock gets to come along and see me defeat an incompetent huntard," He turned invisible and she swore under her breath.

She turned to Avicator, "Outside the city gate in 3 minutes."

He nodded, "Be careful, Ozzie."

She turned and raced for the door. Why had Kelvar gone out of his way to find a low level trainee to torment her?

She raced out the door and outside to where her swift MistSaber was waiting on her. The great War Cat turned it's head and she climbed into the saddle. Unlike her hunter pets, She couldn't mindspeak with this beast. It was only the bond between hunter and pet that enable it, "C'mon, Misty. We've got a Rogue to deal with."

Her mount took off at full speed and she placed her hands where she could direct him which way to go. Night Elf's didn't use reins, but their mounts were taught to change direction at the slightest touch. She leaned down low over the beast and bit her lower lip. What was Kelvar up to? He was only at training level 65 and she had learned a few tricks to try on a rogue. Was he still bitter about her breaking up with him? Didn't he understand thagt she could be with some rotten scoundrel like him?

She soon made it through the trade section of the city and was racing to the city gates. As she neared them, She realized something that had been hovering in her mind. The gnome had looked a lot like Notouchme. Her mind raced through conversations that she'd had with Kelvar and her breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be…could it? He hadn't somehow found her friend and…

"Faster, Misty!" She urged the mount to go faster.

The flew around and out of the city gate. The landscape of Elwynn forest appeared and she slowed her mount down. Near the gate was a large tree and hanging from one of it's branches was Notouchme. He was bound around the waist and kicking in mid air. He was gagged son that he couldn't talk.

She dismounted and immediately cast the flare spell. Kelvar appeared a few feet from her and before she could get her bow, He lunged at her. Ozara dodged to the side, _'Jason!'_

As The rogue turned, Her cat barreled into view from the base of the tree and leaped at him. Kelvar dodge to the side and struck at him with his daggers. A streak of blood appeared along Jason's flank and She winced as she readied her bow, "What do you mean by all of this Kelvar?"

He spun around and saw the arrow pointed at his heart, "Quite a bit actually."

"How'd you find the gnome?"

Instead of answering, He lunged at her and she fired her bow. His daggers moved like lighting and deflected the arrow as it reached him. She reached for her swords, but he was too fast. His body slammed her to the ground and he leered down at her, "Do you realize how much disgrace you've brought to me?"

"For what? Breaking your nonexistent heart?" She glanced beyond him towards Jason.

His dagger appeared and pressed against her throat, "Call of the pet."

Her eyes narrowed, _'Jason, stay back.'_

'_But…'_

'_I know,' _She looked up at the rogue, "He's called off."

"Good," He moved slightly and she realized his crouch was right under her knee, "I going to make you regret that day so much."

She sneered at him, "I don't think so."

Her knee came quickly up and struck something soft. He cursed as he crumpled up into a ball. She scrambled to her feet and drew both of her swords, "I'm not the same person you dated."

He glared at her, "Wench! I'll find everyone you care about and make you regret this!"

"You're supposed to be training to be a hero for the alliance! Not some traitor!"

He staggered to his feet, "I trained to get the skills to serve another master."

She fell into a defensive stance, "Another master? Who are you talking about?"

The grin that appeared on his face sent a chill down her spine, "Wouldn't you like to know…"

He threw his dagger at her and she dived out of it's path. Ozara rolled to her feet, but he was there. His booted foot came right at her face and she brought her arm up to block it. Pain flared from his kick and it was hard enough that she heard a crack in her arm. She crumpled to the ground as pain burned through her arm, "Dirty, stinking rogue!"

That earned her a sharp kick in the side. She suppressed the tears that threatened to fall as he kicked her again and again.

"Ozara!"

Avicator! Finally!

Kelvar paused in his kicking and she raised her head in time to see her Paladin friend racing towards them in righteous fury. The rogue stared and glanced down at her with a sneer, "A Paladin? And you called me a rogue?!"

She saw the kick coming towards her face and braced herself for the blow. The kick never came as Avicator reached them. He bashed his shield into Kelvar's and sent the rogue sprawling. Then hit him under the chin with his mailed fist. The rogue went limp and the paladin turned and looked down at her, "Next time let me go after your rogues for you."

She grinned up at him, "Deal. Can you cut the Gnome down for me?"

"After I heal you," He started waving his hands and golden light formed between them, "You really need to learn how to fight that class you know."

Jason limped over to her and nuzzled her face, _'Don't ever make me stop fighting when you're in trouble again.'_

She grinned at him¸ '_Deal.'_

Avi's healing power washed over her and she felt her bones knitting back together. He clenched her teeth together as pain flared for a brief moment and then disappeared. She slowly sat up and moved her arm gingerly. No pain flared and she sighed with relief, "Thanks."

The Paladin was already moving over to the tree where Notouchme was hanging, "Don't mention it. It is my duty as a Paladin of the light to heal idiots like you."

She laughed, "And it's is my duty as a hunter to protect stupid tanks like you."

He laughed as he drew his sword and cut down the gnome. He caught him before he struck the ground and quickly undid the gag in Noto's mouth, "How'd a little lobie get mixed up in this?"

Notouchme glared at the unconscious rogue, "By telling me that he wanted to help me find Ozara."

"Notouchme…" Ozara shook her head, "How many times did you tell me not to trust rogues?"

Avicator frowned as he untied the gnome's bindings, "You two know each other?"

"Meet the gnome who broke my heart and my best friend," She grinned at them, "Notouchme, This is my friend Avicator. Avi, This is Noto."

The paladin dropped the ropes that had bound Noto, "So do you always get into this much trouble?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I had that rogue just where I wanted him before the two of you came along," His high pitched gnomish laughter rang out and he flexed at them, "I am the mighty warlock Notouchme! See my power!"

He pointed a finger at a small rabbit hopping past and released a shadow bolt at it. The rabbit died instantly. Ozara grinned at him, "Ok, Now try that on some of the Northrend animals."

"They are not worth my time to deal with," He crossed his arms and jumped down from Avi's arms, "I shall go and deal with some the defies in these woods instead."

"So Kelvar picked you up in Dun morough and brought you all the way to stormwind?"

"No. He picked me up in the dwarven district," Notouchme frowned, "I was at the tavern there because Notouchy told me he had found you and sent me a letter to meet him there."

She frowned at him, "I haven't seen Notouchy or Tabby for at least six months."

"What? You mean that rogue forged a letter from my brother?" He glared at Kelvar, "I should send you to the storm peaks."

Ozara rose to her feet, "I think it is time to get a few answers for him."

Avicator moved over and picked up Kelvar, "I believe I know a way to do that safely. Do you have any rope?"

"Yes, Let me get it out of my saddlebags."

In a short time, The had the rogue tied to the tree and were standing around him. Notouchme had summoned a imp to help them if they needed it. How much a level 10 imp would be? she wasn't sure, but she didn't make him dismiss the little fiend. Avi cast a healing spell on the rogue and Kelvar groaned as he opened his eyes.

He stared at them and his hands moved to vain to where he had secret weapons. Ozara had remembered all of his hiding places, "Don't bother. We found all of your knives."

She pointed to a pile of daggers near Notouchme which the pile was ironically waist high on the gnome. Kelvar glared at her, "You won't win, Huntard! My master will make sure of that!"

"I don't know why you're worried about some mediocre hunter like me anyway," She crossed her arms, "At the rate that I level and the gear that I've got, Nobody has anything to worry about."

"My master can see what you and your guild will become."

She laughed, "My guild? I'm the only one in my guild!"

"The guild that I speak of is not the one you belong to now, but the one you will join."

"Like any guild will have me. I even got kicked out of Avi's guild," She rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Listen. Forget about me and guilds. I'm a loner. Where are Notouchy and Tabby?"

He grinned at her, "Didn't I say I would make those close to you suffer?"

"Where are they?"

"In service in Northrend. Make it there and you'll discover their fate," He started laughing and the laughter chilled her blood.

She turned to Avi, "Knock him back out."

"But…"

"We're not going to get anything else from him," She wrapped her arms around herself, "knock him out. Maybe somebody will have pity on him and untie him."

She turned and walked back towards Misty. What had happened to Notouchy and Tabby? What did Kelvar mean about her joining some guild and making a difference? Nobody wanted her along. She was just what he had called her. A huntard. Maybe she should've listened to her parents and become a Priest.

"Ozara?"

She stopped and looked down. Notouchme was standing next to her and looking up at her with his large eyes. She looked back up at the sky, "What?"

"You became a hunter."

"Not a very good one," She looked back down at him, "I'll head to Northrend and find your family, Noto."

"What that rogue said…You don't believe him."

"why should I? I'm not a good hunter."

Jason moved up beside her, _'I think you are.'_

She glanced at the cat, "What pet's think doesn't count. Half my gear is caster gear and I've never even gone into a dungeon without some fully trained class there to get me through."

Notouchme crossed his arms, "You can become what he said."

"How? I don't want to join a guild. I've been kicked out of one and the other I got stuck with and I'm the only member."

Avicat walked up and looked at her, "Don't worry about what that rotten Rogue said. We need to go to Northrend and find those friends of yours."

She grinned at her friends, "I'll go by myself. Sorry, Avi, but Paladins stand out too much. We hunters are pretty common."

Notuchme crossed his arms, "I'm coming too!"

"You can't. You'd get squished in about two seconds."

"But they're my family."

Avicator knelt down next to him, "Then what you need to do is train as hard as you can to get fully trained and join her there."

Ozara looked down at him, "I'll work on becoming a better hunter if you work on getting trained."

The gnome grinned up at her, "Fine. But you are not allowed in any shape or form to get killed. You understand?"

Her heart crept into her throat, "And why is that?"

"Because you're my friend."

She gave him a tight smile and turned away as tears threatened to fill her eyes. A friend. Nothing more, "I'll head to stormwind harbor now. See you later."

"Wait!"

She paused, "Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you. It's about your father."

She turned and looked down at him, "I have no Father."

He waved this away as if it were some minor detail, "I know. He told me all about that situation," He looked up at her, "He got rid of Biglug."

She froze, "He did what?"

"He had a mage send him to some place called sholazar basin."

The fire of anger burned inside of her as her eyes narrowed. He had gotten rid of one of her most prized possessions. One of the reason that she had wanted to be a hunter. Her hands clenched into fists and uncharacteristic elfish anger burned through her, "I'll deal with this."

Jason growled at her side, _'And I will help with that.'_

She grinned down at him, _'You can count on that.'_

Notouchme looked up at her, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Stormwind harbor is what I'm going to do," She turned towards Misty, "First Darnassus and then northrend."

"I'm going with you to darnassuss. I can go there."

Jason yawned and glanced up at her, _'If you don't let that gnome come along, He'll come to Darn anyway.'_

'_But…'_

'_Just let him tag along. I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble.'_

She sighed and looked at Noto, "Fine. Come on."

"WooHoo!" He went bouncing towards Stormwind.

Ozara turned and looked at Avicator, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"What you usually get into," He grinned at her, "Lots of what you call fun."


End file.
